


Missed You

by AbandonShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Derek, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek Saves Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 3 - Part B, Season 3 Spoilers, Set after Season 3 Finale, Soulmates, SubmissiveWolf!Derek, Teasing, Vulnerable!Stiles, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which bullies follow Stiles home from school and beat him up:</p><p>Ever since his mom died, the kids would pick on him occasionally...but never have they followed him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

Stiles is forced to walk home until the mechanic figures out what the problem is with his baby. The only way home from the high school is through the woods. As he walks along the trail, he suddenly hears people laughing ten feet behind him.

“Hey Stilinski!” Logan, Will, Jason and Mike call after him. Stiles doesn’t bother glancing over his shoulder; he already knows who it is.

Logan and his friends are a year older than Stiles, seniors. Logan tended to hang around the popular crowd since he’s a track star.

Ever since his mom died, the kids would pick on him occasionally...but never have they followed him home.

“Hey Stilinski! I’m talking to you!” Logan shouts. Stiles continues to ignore their calls. There's an eight foot distance, the space slowly closing between Stiles and the boys.

“Awe, that’s a nice little hairstyle you got there!” Will plays along with his friend. “Did you grow it out so Lydia Martin will finally fall head over heels in love with you?”

Stiles rolls his eyes at the remark because that was so last year. He's over Lydia, they’re just good friends now.

“Leave me alone” Stiles mutters under his breath.

“What was that, Stilinski?” Logan replies. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said leave me alone…!” He raises his voice so loud it echoes the woods.

Before he can spin around to face them, he feels someone’s fingers dig into the back his scalp and tug back on a large portion of his outgrown hair. The pain causes his backpack to slip off his right shoulder and drop onto the forest floor. Stiles' instant reflex is to loosen the grip Will has on his hair. Jason and Mike grab hold of both his arms while Logan repeatedly punches him in the face. He tries to squirm out of their grasp but he isn’t strong enough to do so. With each punch, Logan knocks the wind out of him. By the time Stiles has a black eye, a scratched cheekbone and a bleeding lip, Mike and Jason release their hold on him. Will does his part in making sure he ends up getting thrown face first in the dirt. He yells out in pain when Logan starts kicking him in the ribs.

That's when something makes Stiles to drop his jaw open. Jason and Mike abandon the cruel deed and scatter. For once Stiles hears one of them cry out in agony. Logan has just been nailed in the face by a furious fist. Once Logan is on the ground, defenseless, the broody figure grabs hold of his shirt collar and lifts him up off the ground by it. Logan whimpers silently as he stares into the flashing red eyes of the alpha – By then, Will isn’t about to stick around to find out what happens next.

With a clenched jaw, the dark haired man throws back one of his arms and forms another fist.

“Derek! Don’t!” Stiles scrambles up off from the forest floor. He's surprised to see the wolf in town again, his heart fluttering with happiness and excitement again. “He’s…not worth it.”

Derek gazes back at Stiles for a moment and then back at the little prick he's gripping in his hands. If he wanted to, he could so easily rip apart the little bastard with his bare teeth and hell does he want to - all four of those teenagers in fact. The alpha grimaces down at Logan, not afraid to reveal a fang or two before shoving him away. Logan is racing out of there before Stiles is able to close his jaw in awe.

Stiles is about to bend over and hoist his backpack straps onto one of his shoulders when he finds Derek’s gentle hand reaching out to take hold of his chin.

“Derek…I’m okay.” Stiles unsuccessfully tries to draw away from his warm tingling touch. The wolf manages not to break his grasp, tilting it side to side, examining his fresh black eye, the gash on his cheek and the left bloody corner of his bottom lip. Stiles is almost certain he hears a soft whimper rise out from deep within Derek’s chest. “I’m fine…” He repeats in a whisper, obviously lying. His face and side really hurts actually.

It was unusual for Derek to be so submissive towards another person. Out of everyone Derek’s ever known, he felt a strong connection toward Stiles. What was so unique is that both his wolf and human side have a rare attachment to Stiles. It’s either one or the other – never both. For werewolves these feelings only come once in a lifetime. Wolves are much more aware of their one true companion compared to humans – who are less conscious of it.

“Come on,” Derek says. “Let’s get you home.”

“I’m alright,” Stiles lies. “I don’t need any more of your help. I can take care of myself.” He mutters, defeated. He starts to take small steps forward and stumbles along the way. His side hurts too much. Stiles is about to lean onto a nearby pine tree for leverage when Derek’s already there to catch him.

“Shut up.” Derek takes one of Stiles' arms and throws it around the back of his neck. It takes off some of his own weight, helping him walk better. Derek's other arm is wrapped protectively around his waist.

Derek slows down to Stiles’ pace, making sure the trip home isn’t too straining for him. The woods and its trail seem to be endless. By the time they get to the Stilinski house the sun has set.

“Stay here.” Derek orders as he helps him sit down on his bed. Stiles’ doesn’t argue and waits for the wolf to return with a first aid kit and a wet towel. Derek rolls Stiles' computer chair over and takes a seat in front of him.

The towel’s icy temperature makes Stiles flinch back in surprise. Derek pauses and waits for Stiles to lean in towards him again to continue. Once he’s finished cleaning the dirt off his face, he pays attention to scraps he’s received throughout his body.

Derek’s so concentrated that Stiles can’t resist breaking the silence.

“I missed you.” Stiles says, like the usual sarcastic lines he throws at people, but deep down inside he really means it.

The two were used to fighting side by side and saving each other but this school year they hadn’t seen each other much. Derek had been busy fighting off the alpha pack while Stiles was researching for the pack. Not long after Derek left Beacon Hills without saying goodbye to him. He missed the Sourwolf he's grown to know and trust.

Much to Stiles’ amazement, Derek actually smirks a little at the remark. The wolf forms his hand into fist, Derek gently punches Stiles in the shoulder, playfully amused.


End file.
